


42 Days Until Scheduled Due Date

by ONJ



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, References to Jane Austen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONJ/pseuds/ONJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea seems to be less enthused about the prospect of their having twins than Mycroft is. In fact, Mycroft seems to be overjoyed at the fact they're having two girls. And the reason why is surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42 Days Until Scheduled Due Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



42 Days Until scheduled due date

“Daughters?” Anthea echoed the sonogram technician. Twin girls. She was due in six weeks, and she had held off until now… and now… well, she really needed to know. She was sure. She was sure that it was boys. Anthea sighed softly, collecting her thoughts as well as her things before she slipped back into one of Mycroft’s many hired cars. She pulled out her phone, sending a few casual text messages in a weak attempt to divert his attention from her absence from the office and the flat. Girls. Damn. 

Hey sweetie. What do you want for lunch?-A  
Where are you, love?-MH   
Just gone out on an errand.-A  
The doctor’s office.-A  
You’re unwell.-MH   
No! Of course not.-A

Of course, Mycroft already knew exactly where she has gone, and why. But if he played his cards right, he thought, she just might tell him the genders. 

You said it was going to be a surprise.-MH  
I… I couldn’t help it.-A  
What are they, then?-MH  
Girls. Both-A

Well… that was easy. Mycroft had so desperately wished for this outcome, that as he read the message, his thumbs stilled, and for a moment, Mycroft was utterly speechless. He took a long breath, slipping his phone into his pocket as a massive grin formed on his lips. Anthea knew what radio-silence translated to. Mycroft was happy. She breathed a sigh of relief that she didn’t even know she was holding in as she slipped into the penthouse.

32 Days until scheduled due date 

The nursery was quickly cobbled together by Mycroft’s personal construction and design team. He oversaw every build and every single detail. Mycroft nearly only spoke of the twins, his obsession and excitement mounting with every kick, punch and milestone. Anthea didn’t mind much- at least the nursery was getting done. The walls were a very white-cream, with framed illustrations of the solar system on each, and on the navy blue ceiling, a gold foil map of the stars and celestial bodies. It was perfect. Mycroft was obsessed with finding the right bedding, the best pram and especially, the perfect names. The pursuit consumed his every waking minute. 

29 Days until scheduled due date

“Eloise and Olivia..” Anthea didn’t even acknowledge his most recent train of thought, which appeared to be naming their children after children’s story characters. Mycroft smiled and kissed the belly as he settled onto the sofa, laptop perched on the arm beside him. Anthea melted into him, thankful for his delicate attention to her comfort. He elevated her feet with a pillow. She yawned. “I’m still rather keen on Elizabeth and Jane.” He said with noncommittal levity (he could see that she was far too tired to actually choose a decent pair of names, so perhaps now was a good time to brainstorm, he thought.) “Emily and Charlotte, as in Bronte,” he continued “Mary and Sybil…” 

Anthea cut him off suddenly “Why are you so excited about having girls? You were neutral before… and now… ever since I told you, It seems as though you might as well become a stay-at-home father.” He took a pause, contemplating her question- or rather- formulating a response. He sighed, clearing his throat before he spoke “Sherlock and I… We always wanted a sister. We had each other, but because of the age difference, we…” Mycroft was clearly embarrassed of his sentimentality. “I guess the twins are all I’ve ever wanted. Daughters who also have each other.” Anthea felt ashamed of herself. Of course, how could she not put the dots together. She turned around, kissing his lips. “I’m sorry… I should’ve known.” He smiled, shaking his head. “Don’t be sorry. You’ve given me all I have ever wanted.” She blushed in response as he kissed the belly once-more for good measure. 

13 Days until scheduled due date

The babies came early, and Anthea nearly forgot to tell Mycroft that she was in labour. In fact, it wasn’t until her contractions were two minutes apart that he finally arrived, rushing to her side. Nine hours later, two perfect baby girls slept in Anthea’s arms. Mycroft was in awe, his eyes watering as he gathered the entirety of the scene. Anthea broke the silence with her softest whisper “Jane and Elizabeth.” Mycroft stood, then sat in rapid succession, his excitement getting the best of him. His eyes gleaming with delight. Anthea, Elizabeth and Jane. His girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Another big thank you to PenaltyWaltz who gifted this prompt to me because she is a sweetie. Get well soon, love.


End file.
